Prince of tennis : Le stage d'entrainement
by midoKchie
Summary: Les titulaires de Seigaku, Hyotei, Fudomine, Rikkaidai, Shitenhouji, Rokkaku et Saint Rudolf se réunissent lors d'un camp d'entrainement commun afin de progresser dans la joie et la bonne humeur au bord de la mer. Et parce que plus on est de fous plus on rit les coachs ont besoin de volontaires pour motiver leurs troupes.


**Prince of tennis : Le stage d'entrainement**

 **Résumé** : Les titulaires de Seigaku, Hyotei, Fudomine, Rikkaidai, Shitenhouji, Rokkaku et Saint Rudolf se réunissent lors d'un camp d'entrainement commun afin de progresser dans la joie et la bonne humeur au bord de la mer. Et parce que plus on est de fous plus on rit les coachs ont besoin de volontaires pour motiver leurs troupes.

 **Disclaimer : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Grande nouvelle**

Les grandes annonces se font toujours à la fin des entrainements. D'une parce que si on le faisait au début l'entrainement n'aurait pas lieu et de deux parce que comme ça on n'a pas besoin d'instaurer le silence. Les pauvres sont tellement claqués qu'ils n'ont plus la force de parler sans compter qu'ils ont tous hâte de rentrer chez eux pour faire leur devoir… (NDA : je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi…).

 **Seigaku**

Coach Ryusaki : Votre attention s'il vous plaît, demain les titulaires partent en camp d'entrainement commun avec les titulaires de Hyotei, Rikkaidai, Fudomine, Shitenhouji, Rokkaku et Saint Rudolf. Le départ est prévu d'ici à 9h30, on part pour une semaine au bord de la mer alors prévoyez de quoi vous baignez. Ce sera tout.

Les titulaires partirent se changer. Tandis que la coach se dirigeait vers sa petite fille qui était accompagnée de son amie et du trio des premières années.

Coach Ryusaki : Sakuno, Tomoka et les trois autres vous viendrez avec nous comme lors des stages précédents.

Puis elle prit la direction de son bureau.

 **Hyotei**

CLACK… Plus un bruit ne se fit entendre autour des cours du club de Hyotei, le capitaine du club une fois sa besogne accomplie passa la parole au coach Sasaki.

Coach Sasaki : Il a été décidé que les titulaires de Hyotei rejoindraient ceux de Seigaku, Fudomine, Rikkaidai, Rokkaku, Shitenhouji et Saint Rudolf dans le cadre d'un stage d'entrainement. Nous partons pour une semaine au bord de la mer, le départ est prévu à 9H30 de Seigaku. Rompez !

 **Fudomine**

Tachibana Kippei : Demain nous partons à 9H30 de Seigaku pour un stage d'entrainement commun avec Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkaidai, Saint Rudolf, Rokkaku et Shitenhouji. On sera au bord de la mer donc pensez à prendre le nécessaire, ah oui j'ai failli oublier, Ann tu nous accompagne.

 **Rikkaidai**

Yukimura Seichi : Demain nous partons pour un stage en bord de mer avec les titulaires de Shitenhouji, Hyotei, Saint Rudolf, Fudomine, Rokkaku et Seigaku. Le départ se fera de Seigaku à …

Kirihara Akaya : Hein ! Mais pourquoi on doit partir de là-bas !?

Yukimura Seichi (avec un sourire angélique qui fait froid dans le dos) : Je disais donc, nous partons de Seigaku à 9H30 demain. Nous avons choisi ce point de rendez-vous car une personne dont je tairais le nom a la fâcheuse manie de s'endormir dans les bus jusqu'au terminus. Aussi il était impératif qu'il y ait une ligne directe entre Rikkaidai et le point de rendez-vous.

 **Shitenhouji**

Le coach Watanabe regroupe ses titulaires pour son annonce et déclare qu'ils retrouveront directement les autres équipes sur place. A peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase que Kintaro sautait partout dans son envie de retrouver Koshimae et de jouer contre lui était grande, il ne tenait plus en place. Difficile à croire qu'il venait de terminer l'entrainement tant il avait encore de l'énergie à revendre.

A Rokkaku, Oji fit son annonce tranquillement sans la moindre interruption.

A Saint Rudolf, on fait les choses différemment, Mizuki, grand manitou de l'efficacité, a simplement envoyé un sms façon télégramme à l'ensemble des titulaires :

 **To : titulaires Saint Rudolf**

 **From : Mizuki**

 **Demain…STOP**

 **Départ de Seigaku…STOP**

 **A 9H30…STOP**

 **Pour un stage en bord de mer…STOP**

En bref, le strict minimum.


End file.
